Tamiko Bando
Tamiko Bando (多美子 坂東,' Bandō Tamiko'') is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Omoichidou, a medical nin, a member of Team Fei and the sensei to three students from Team Tamiko. '''Background The only child of wood cutters, Tamiko had always yearned for a different life than the one her parents thought would be good for her. A very shy girl, she had a tough time in making friends at a young age as she saw herself not up to par in comparison to them, and chose to sit out and watch rather than actually play. However where she seemed to lack in making friends or connecting with her parents, she was close and looked up to her grandfather, who had previously been a ninja before his retirement. Routinely he babysat her while her parents were gone, and to pass the time he would tell her stories about missions he went on. Enamored y her grandfather's tales of shinobi, and against her family's wishes, she decided that the life of a kunoichi was for her, and enrolled in the Academy. Despite having Yoshida blood from her mother's side, she takes after paternal side in looks with dark brown hair and silver eyes. Personality Tamiko is a gentle soul and is a calm and patient person, overall she’s friendly and polite. She is strong-willed however, and is able to argue back. She has matured in the years since her childhood, as she now has no problems talking, though she is quieter when around people she's never met. She is very regretful,and often wonders why some many things happening, normally blaming herself for things she couldn't change. She is a very kind-hearted ninja who feels the need to try and save as many people/allies as she can, but grows fearsome when she or her friends are threatened. She tries very hard to prove herself to others and herself as she sometimes feels like she isn't as important as others. While she doesn't like engaging in conflicts, she will fight if threatened. Appearance Tamiko has dark, dark brown hair, sometimes confused as black that, for awhile was short, is extremely long and normally pulled back in a low ponytail. Her bangs are normally messy. She has silver eyes and pale skin. When she was first in the academy she wore a qipao styled dress with a slit on the side for easy movement and a long pair of dark grey shorts as well as blue long gloves and a cloak that hid her body. When she became older, she rid herself of the dress and donned on a loose fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up jacket over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. After the jonin exams she changed her outfit again, as well her hair had been cut short. She wears a tight shirt that has a corset type belt wrapped around her stomach and wears bolero styled jacket over the top of shirt that had cut out shoulders and long sleeves, and wears draped pieces of fabric sporting her maternal clan and dark black boots with long lack, low heeled boots. She now has a tattoo on her left arm. During the war she wore the customary standard uniform of her village inclusive of Omoichidou flak jacket with a forehead protector over her head. After the war, her hair is once again long is held back by a barrette and a low ponytail. Her outfit consists of a short baggy blue dress that ends at her upper thighs with slits at the bottom, over mesh armour and a long sleeve tank top split where her left arm has the long black sleeve while her right arm sports a cut off sleeve that ends at her lower arm. She also wears a large pink styled sash that holds the forehead protector in the front with several loose belts. She has a long side skirt underneath the dress that goes down to her calf on her left leg, that is covered by mesh armour. She wears thigh long shorts with her kunai pouch on her right leg and wears black boots. Abilities Tamiko's abilities are mostly based on fire styled attacks via jutsus. Due to her job as being a medical kunoichi she has a learned chakra control. Due to her excellent chakra control, Tamiko has been noted to have a natural aptitude for genjutsu, though she rarely uses it, preferring to use Ninjutsu and Intelligence over it. Her intelligence causes her to have a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception and try to predict complex patterns in her opponent's attacks. However, Tamiko's focus on her studies and ninjutsu greatly affected her physical performance. She is not acceptionally strong, causing her taijutsu to be limited. She also doesn't have as strong of a stamina, which means the more chakra she uses, the more worn out she can become which causes her to become more open to attacks. She tends to heavily rely on other members of her team to compensate for her weaknesses, this normally being her fiancé, Benkei Hotokegi. 'Stats' Relationships Benkei Hotokegi: She and Benkei have had a long relationship since the beginning of their days in the academy. They were first introduced during their first Seduction class, which required them to hold hands and introduce themselves. Due to Benkei's fear of women, he promptly fainted soon after, creating an awkward atmosphere between them, which was soon tempered by a mutual friendship. Their relationship took off soon after another assignment in their seduction class, which resulted in their mutual first kiss. Soon after they began dating, only beginning to seriously date after the first attack by the Crimson Order that was soon after their graduation from the academy. Several years later they were still dating, and ironically in a team together. They were incredibly close due to this, a good majority of combined attacks being between them, and Benkei routinely volunteered to be her partner if their team needed to separate. This soon after creates a bit of a tension after one mission which resulted in Tamiko being grievously injured, almost to the point of dying. While she states that she was perfectly fine with dying if the means of a successful mission which enraged him to the point where he didn't see it that way. This was the first time she realized how much he truly cared her, and realized she would forever regret if she died and left him there. Soon after, both she and Benkei commit their first act of lovemaking and both lose their virginities during a stormy night. This is the first night that they both admitted to loving one another and stopped calling them with honorifics after their name. Soon after she moved out of her parents home, and found her ow n apartment which enabled the pair to meet one another at the night. Their relationship continues to develop further, despite having different jobs and missions for their own paths. Their relationship is incredibly strong to the point when they both enter the final jonin exams and witness one another's deaths in a genjutsu and they both violently attacked their supposed attackers, physically tearing out their own hair to attack the imagined enemies. Years passed again, and both had gained a team of their own, separating them as well, but they continued in their relationship becoming closer. In the Battle of the Bands festival, a dance competition occurred where Benkei entered in it without any of his friends, or Tamiko's knowledge. After revealing himself, he dragged Tamiko onto the stage and after a little dance, he proposed to her, which she accepted eagerly.They are preparing for the wedding at this moment Takao Bando: Takao Bando is her father. While at first they were incredibly close, when Tamiko decided to become a kunoichi instead of a civilian, it drew a line and made a deep wedge in the relationship. Due to the fact that his father was in the ninja business, which may or may not have resulted in his mother's early demise, he despises ''the idea of having a kunoichi for a daughter. Though he does come to accept it, he is still rather reluctant to admit he is proud of her and doesn't mind making jabs about her profession. Likewise he forms a deeper trench between his daughter when he is introduced to her boyfriend and later fiancé Benkei Hotokegi, as A) he is a boy that is interested in his daughter and B) has the same profession as his father. Though their relationship is on the repair, Tamiko is well aware of the fact that is most likely never going to be the same as it was before her decision to be a kunoichi. He has dark brown hair and silver eyes, genetic attributes he recieved from his father. He was close to his mother and still has a hard time accepting her death. Aiko Bando: Aiko Bando is her mother, and part of the Yoshida clan, though she decided early on the leave her maternal name and chose her husband's name. Like her husband, Aiko at first they were incredibly close to her daughter however after Tamiko decided to become a kunoichi instead of a civilian, it drew a line and made a deep wedge in the relationship.Unlike he husband however, she began to accept it soon after, as many of nieces and nephews, as well as siblings and clan members were following or had followed the same path. Used to this already, she began to be Tamiko's defender, however she still isn't very happy with the idea of her sweet and gentle daughter becoming a kunoichi. She is the most avid fighter and defender to her daughter's relationship with Benkei Hotokegi as she can see that Tamiko deeply cares for him and vice versa. She is normally seeing teasing her husband about the two when Takao grows annoyed at the pair. Because of this, Tamiko is a bit closer to her mother, but still has a hard time forgiving her for essentially ignoring her when she was younger and just starting out as a kunoichi. Haruto Bando/Kokoa Bando: Haruto and Kokoa Bando are Tamiko's paternal grandparents. Tamiko knew both of her grandparents when she was very small, but only was able to really get to know her grandfather Haruto, due to her grandmother dying much earlier than expected. Haruto, though his hair is now grey had dark brown hair similar to his son and granddaughter and light grey eyes while Kokoa Bando had, though when she died salt and pepper hair had light, chestnut brown hair and light green eyes. Haruto can clearly see his wife in Tamiko, especially in tempermant and in the face and enjoys her company, when she was younger, normally babysitting her, and when she was older an ear to listen to her problems. Unlike his son and daughter, he is incredibly supportive of his granddaughter's decision to become a kunoichi and continued to support her. This may be partially because he knows her interest and desire to be a kunoichi due to his tales of his missions. Because of this he feels that he needs to protect her and ensure she feels comfortable in a position that her parents are not comfortable with. Fei Zhang: Fei is Tamiko's sensei when she was a genin and chuunin. Tamiko looked up to her due to her being a kunoichi and her having very few older kunoichi she knew in the beginning. She strives to be as strong-willed as Fei has in the face of adversity and judgement of people. As she's gotten older she has gotten better at playfully teasing her teacher (and vice-versa) and the two are still good friends. Despite being in the same rank, Tamiko still calls Fei Zhang 'Fei-sensei'. Akiko Fujihara: Akiko is Tamiko's teammate in Team Fei, and one of Tamiko's closest friends. Akiko essentially helped Tamiko come out of her shell as they grew up together on their team, helping her with both the stresses of being a kunoichi as well as being in a relationship with Benkei Hotokegi, who is Akiko's best friend. Akiko helped Tamiko come out of her shell and became as much of her family as her biological family was. Nagisa Yoshida: Nagisa Yoshida is one of Tamiko's first friends and one of Tamiko's cousins. A foil in every way to Tamiko's personality, there are many times that Tamiko just doesn't know what to do with her cousin. Despite this, Tamiko cares about Nagisa and always laughs at Nagisa's antics. Arioch Kobiru: Arioch Kobiru is one of Tamiko's closer friends outside her team group and she considers herself to be good friends with him. She sometimes sees him as an older brother along with Eita Watanabe and enjoys their company and antics. Though she doesn't enjoy when their 'adventures' go wrong and they have to be healed, and doesn't mind chastising them. She doesn't care about Arioch's preferences in men, seeing it as if he loves him and the same can be said for the other. Out of all the guy friends she has, she feels the most comfortable around him (oddly enough) and actually has fun around him. Due to this friendship, she is protective of Arioch's siblings, especially during the war and him not being there. However, due to tragedy, she now feels at fault for Daiki Kobiru's and has been having issues with coming to terms with this. Eita Watanabe: Like Arioch, Tamiko is friendly with Eita Watanabe. The pair don't mind teasing each other repeatedly. Like Arioch she sometimes sees him as an older brother of sorts, due to the fact she is an only child, and enjoys their company and antics, though she doesn't mind giving them grief if they hurt themselves on an 'adventure' of theirs.. Other Shinobi: When Tamiko was younger, she rarely socialized due to her shyness. However after she began training at the academy, she essentially bloomed and began to open up for others and talk to them much more often. Even though she is still shy, she still is more talkative than normal towards them. When it comes to her students, she is extremely protective of them and sometimes sees them as her little siblings, due to the fact she never had any siblings and wants to protect her students. She extremely close to one of her students Moriko and doesn't mind to talk to Moriko outside of the team. '''Life in Omoichidou' ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days Crimson Invasion Arc. Bunny Festival Chunin Exams Wonderland Arc. RPG Arc. Something in the Water Arc Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Road to Ninja Arc Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Two years have passed and Tamiko is now a jonin and a sensei to three girls in Team Tamiko. She is still in the medic path and continues to want to learn and become a great kunoichi. Battle of the Bands Arc Her and her team were in a band called the Pink RiOt, with her playing the keyboard. Her outfit consisted of a tube top over a mesh halter top and a mini-skirt, heels and leggings. She temporarily dyes a strand of hair pink to go with the punk look. Who Dunnit Arc During this arc she was still a medic however was a bit more darker and willing to threaten if the need was there to protect her teammates or partner. She was shot in the shoulder by an unknown assailant, causing her to be the hospital for a good majority of the rest of the arc. She feels completely useless and angry during this time as she is unable to do anything. Heart Shrine Festival During the festival all was well and Tamiko was about to tell Benkei that she was pregnant until the villagers begin to disappear due to the Crimson Order. While none of her family members disappear, she does lose her sensei Fei, and forgets Benkei's brother Tasshi completely, which causes a slight rift between them, which disappears after Tamiko reveals she is pregnant. Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc Tamiko was left in the present during the war and placed under the charge of Daiki and Kiyomi. Daiki, being a younger brother to a friend of hers causes her to particularly protective of him as she doesn't want him to die under her watch as she couldn't bear the guilt. Though she manages to save the pair from Hanzo of the Crimson Order and escape after a brief confrontation between Hanzo and herself, she is unsure if she killed him or just injured him to where he can't follow her. Sometime after that, however, Daiki was fatally wounded, and, despite Tamiko's attempts to save him, succumbed to his injuries. This will later cause her to have PTSD moments mainly through nightmares and occassional episodes during the day.It is revealed that due to changes in the timeline, her pregnancy does not actually happen in present reality and she has no memory of it. It is unknown if the same is for Benkei. 'Trivia''' * Besides her grandfather, she is the only living descendent of the Bandō family to be a ninja. * Tamiko's name means 'many beautiful child' while her surname means ‘east of the slope’. * She plays the flute, though lately she has had an issue finding time to play it. * There have been few ninja in her familiy's background, many taking civilian jobs, though it is unknown as to why. * Her ancestor Kouta Bando knew Eita Reference Heartshrinevillage